


Later On, We'll Conspire

by blithelybonny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Domestic, Flirting, Holidays, M/M, Melancholy, Music, Peace, Scrooges, Slow Build, Teasing, book shop, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you fall in love and it feels beautiful. Sometimes you fall in love and it hurts. Sometimes you just fall in love quietly without even noticing.</p><p>[1/25] - Draco thinks about an old song. Harry sings it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my attempt to do the 25 Days of Draco and Harry LJ challenge. I imagine it's going to be way less quirktastic than last year. Not mad at it. :D
> 
> Story title courtesy of Felix Bernard and Richard Smith. 
> 
> Picture prompt one: [snow-covered lane of shops](https://esscentualalchemy.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/christmas-house.jpg).

Potter is always humming. He inhales softly and exhales on a hum, low-pitched, barely loud enough to be heard, except that Draco is always listening for it. Usually it’s tuneless, like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it, but tonight it extends into a melody. Draco knows that song.

He slides the till into the safe and then looks out the window. It’s late, too late for anyone to be out, except for a few tramps and the beat Auror that always makes a second sweep. (Potter says it’s for security, but Draco knows it’s because they still don’t trust him exactly, even though it’s been ten years since he was a Death Eater and especially since he’s got Potter working for him.) The street is quiet, but bright. Torchlight gleams off the fresh snow.

Draco remembers that song. His mother used to sing it all the time when he was young. There’s a Celestina Warbeck cover that she used to play while she supervised the Manor’s holiday decorations. The Elves ran to and fro, levitating garlands and lighting candles, and Draco perched on a chair next to the record player. His job was to restart it whenever the last song finished.

‘ _Sleigh-bells ring, are you listening?’_ Potter sings. He’s a bit off key, but his voice is pleasant enough. Nothing like his mother’s, but then that would probably be very strange.

‘I always thought it was odd that the people wanted to go walking in a meadow for their winter wonderland,’ Draco says.

Potter stops singing and looks at him. ‘I don’t think I follow,’ he says, as he extinguishes all but the one torch above the register.

Draco looks out the window again. ‘That’s more of a wonderland, I think,’ he says, indicating with a soft jerk of his chin outside. It’s peaceful at night. ‘There’s not all that much to see in a meadow.’

‘You grew up in the country, though,’ Potter replies.

Draco laughs, a short, bitter little thing. ‘I did.’

‘ _Walkin’ in a winter wonderland,_ ’ Potter sings quietly, as he gazes out the window too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [2/25] - Harry gets a delivery. Draco pretends he’s not intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two prompt: [owl in flight](https://alexmody.files.wordpress.com/2009/02/20090219_0363.jpg)
> 
> Includes a lyric from _It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ , written by Edward Pola and George Wyle.

The owl wings through the store, jolting a surprised scream from a young mother, and lands on the counter-top next to the register. Harry reaches to give it a scratch, but it hops back a pace and then sticks out its leg, intending to have its burden lifted right away.

‘These post owls have no sense of fun,’ Harry says with a laugh, as he unties the small parcel and scroll. The owl takes flight immediately, disappearing out the open front door into the bright white sky.

‘As they’re meant to deliver the post only, I don’t see why they need one, Potter,’ Malfoy replies. He holds out a hand, bobs it impatiently and looks pointedly at the scroll. ‘Is it an order?’

Harry shakes his head absently as the reads over the note. He places the parcel on the counter-top, slips his wand from its arm-holster and unshrinks it. The parcel grows to the size of a very decent and expensive-looking box of chocolates, and Harry grins.

‘I suppose ‘tis the season for you to be receiving unsolicited gifts from your hordes of fans,’ Malfoy grumbles.

Harry laughs and sings, ‘ _It’s the most wonderful time of the year…_ ’

Malfoy gives him a withering look. ‘I hope they have poison in them.’

‘No, you don’t,’ Harry responds easily. He casts a few cursory detection spells left over from his Auroring days over the box just in case, but as he suspected, they’re just chocolates. He’s found that any security threats to his person seem to disappear around the holidays. Perhaps people are too busy being festive. ‘Just caramel-and sea salt-drizzled dark chocolate bon-bons. You want one?’

He does, of course. Harry can see it on his face, but he’d never actually admit it. Everything is always such a battle. And so Harry watches as Malfoy’s interest disappears behind his infuriating wall of indifference.

‘Have you restocked the Krum autobios yet?’ he asks, turning away.

Harry sighs gently. ‘You know I haven’t. The new shipment hasn’t come yet.’

‘Well, see that you do it as soon as it arrives. Those bloody things are flying off the shelf faster than--’

Malfoy cuts himself off, and Harry hides a smile behind his hand because the books are flying off the shelf faster than Harry’s own. ‘Faster than…’ he prompts, teasing.

Malfoy shoots a glare at him. ‘Faster than that damned owl,’ he says.

Harry grins and then pops a chocolate into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1234019.html)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [3/25] - Draco drinks a brandy alone. Harry doesn’t approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three prompt: [fireplace](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1494304/thumbs/o-FIREPLACE-570.jpg?1)
> 
> Chapter contains lyrics from _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ by Frank Loesser.

Draco startles out of his reverie when Potter sings, ‘ _Listen to the fireplace roar._ ’

The fire crackles and pops as if in answer, and Draco reaches out to stoke it before he turns in his chair to address Potter. He’s stood in the doorway, arms crossed against his chest and lips curved up in something that might have been a smile if it wasn’t so wistful-looking. His shadow dances on the floor in the flickering light.

‘Did you need something else?’

Potter hums a little melody and then adds, ‘ _Beautiful, what’s your hurry?_ ’

‘I beg your...Potter, what on earth?’

Potter shrugs. ‘Nevermind,’ he says. He makes no move to leave though.

Draco exhales in a put-upon sort of way. ‘Why are you still here? Your shift was finished ten minutes ago,’ he says.

‘My shift,’ Potter replies quickly, ‘was finished _an hour ago_.’

Surprised, Draco looks up at the clock over the mantle. ‘Oh, that’s-- I’m-- I lost track of the time.’ He waits a moment for his embarrassed flush to dissipate before he turns back to Potter. ‘I had meant to come down and lock up.’

‘Not to worry, I took care of it,’ Potter answers, as he steps into the sitting room and invites himself to the other chair. He sits down almost sideways, flinging one leg over the arm. ‘What were you thinking about?’

Draco opens his mouth intending to scold Potter for sitting like a hooligan, or possibly intending to lie that he was doing something important, but instead, he says, ‘Nothing. I wasn’t thinking about anything.’

Potter smiles at him genuinely then. ‘Sometimes it’s nice to turn off the brain for a bit,’ he replies. ‘Can I have one too?’ He gestures to Draco’s half-empty glass.

Draco sniffs. ‘ _May_ I, Potter, honestly, and no.’

‘Please? It’s no fun drinking alone,’ he replies, offering a grin.

The fireplace is all Draco can hear for a long moment, as he stares at Potter, watching his smile grow wider and more inviting. Then, he gets up and goes to the bar-cart, pours a snifter, and thrusts it at Potter. ‘ _Maybe just half a drink more_ ,’ he says. He refuses to sing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1238193.html)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [4/25] - Harry finds a stowaway. Draco has a soft spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four prompt: [this creepy-ass toilet](https://bplusmovieblog.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-part-1-544.png?w=590)

Harry extinguishes the light in the employees-only loo and makes to close the door behind him when he hears a very faint noise. He casts another quick _Lumos_ , just to double-check, and hears it again, louder this time, coming from behind the toilet. He drops to a crouch and looks.

‘Oh, well, hello there,’ he greets quietly.

A small, shivering ball of fluff blinks dark eyes at him and lets out a frightened hiss.

‘Easy, easy now, I won’t hurt you,’ he assures it. He places his hand on the ground, palm up and open, and waits several moments before the kitten picks itself up and steps forward gingerly into his hand. ‘And just how’d you get in here, miss?’

The kitten meows and curls up so he cannot see its face anymore.

‘Touche,’ Harry replies, chuckling lightly. He gets to his feet again, walks out of the loo and nearly knocks Malfoy over.

‘What have you got there?’ Malfoy asks, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Harry extends his hand in answer, and the kitten peeks her head up and lets out a tiny purr. ‘Oh, so I’m not good enough for you, eh?’ he asks, jokingly, as the kitten starts towards Malfoy who deftly puts up his own hands for her to walk onto.

‘Must be a first,’ Malfoy says, cradling the kitten to his chest, ‘not having an immediate adoring fan.’

‘The second, actually,’ Harry replies.

Malfoy snaps his head up, but Harry only smiles at him, and then returns his gaze to the kitten. ‘Let’s call her Jemima.’

‘Oh, is she staying?’

‘Of course she’s staying, don’t be ridiculous,’ Malfoy responds testily.

Harry’s never really been a cat person, but from the way Malfoy’s eyes soften as he strokes two fingers along Jemima’s back, he supposes he can adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1242780.html)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [5/25] - Draco is really quite through with Harry’s fan club. Harry can’t help but sing a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five prompt: [cheeky holiday card](https://img1.etsystatic.com/032/2/6116276/il_340x270.515633023_ot3x.jpg)
> 
> Chapter contains a lyric from _I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus_ by Tommie Connor.

Draco absently reaches out and strokes his fingers along Jemima’s back, as he sorts through the post. As usual, about half is for Potter and the remainder is split between orders and rubbish. A little smile comes to his lips as he considers binning all of Potter’s post too, vindictive as it may be. He hasn’t quite forgiven Potter yet, though, for selfishly eating all those mouth-watering looking chocolates the other day, despite the fact that sea salt-and-caramel are Draco's particular favorite or for insinuating himself into spending time with Draco after the shop is closed for the night.

‘Anything good?’ Potter asks, appearing and placing his elbows on the counter to cradle his chin in his hands.

‘Shouldn’t you be supervising Story Hour?’ Draco asks instead of answering. He frowns when it doesn’t come out nearly as snappish as he’d intended in his head. Stupid Potter and his stupid open, bright face-- honestly, the man should come with a warning about the sheer earnestness that seems to shine right out of him at any given moment.

Except that he very much used to be able to see past all the things that made Harry Potter a hero, a champion and a fundamentally decent person. Times have certainly changed.

‘Charles was about halfway through _A House-Elf’s Tale_ and the kids were enraptured, so I figured I’d see what you were doing instead,’ Potter answers, grinning. ‘So, anything good?’

Draco slides the small mountain of Potter’s post the short distance to him. ‘If you weren’t so very good for business, I’d really reconsider advertising that you work here,’ he says, and again, his tone is more fond than he’d like it to be. He rolls his eyes at himself. ‘ _Anything good?_ ’ he then mimics Potter. There, much better.

Potter opens the first card and lets out a snort of laughter. ‘That’s just clever,’ he mutters, as he opens the card to read who sent it.

Draco sneaks a peek at the cover and then raises an eyebrow. ‘Really, Potter, that’s what passes for humor to you?’

Potter rolls his eyes. ‘Admit it, it’s cute,’ he replies, closing the card and handing it to Draco to inspect closer.

He sniffs, even as the corner of his mouth turns up in a smile and betrays him. ‘It’s a cheap joke, honestly, and who sent this to you anyway? Some random girl who has no real chance of you _making out_ with her?’ He opens the card and finds a messy scrawl he can’t decipher, as well as a wizarding drawing of two people kissing under mistletoe.

‘Actually, it’s from Dean. Good bit of art there, yeah?’ Potter replies easily.

But Draco is quite certain he didn’t hear that right. ‘Pardon?’

Potter just grins at him and sings, ‘ _I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe that night…_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1248190.html)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [6/25] - Harry can’t stop flirting. Draco needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six prompt: [Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans](https://www.flickr.com/photos/alishapics09/4826689615)

Malfoy appears from the back office in a right state, color high. ‘Potter, I can’t find the week-end orders. Did you move them?’

‘I filed them like you asked me to, yeah,’ Harry replies easily, biting back a smile. Malfoy’s been awfully frazzled lately, but, Harry supposes, the closer to Christmas it gets, the busier the shop becomes and Malfoy does own the business. Were their positions reversed, Harry imagines he would be frazzled too.

‘Right, right, of course,’ Malfoy says absently, as he rifles through a few stacks of parchment behind the counter. ‘Thank you for doing that.’

Harry gestures to a navy folder. ‘In there. _Order in, invoice sent, awaiting payment before shipment_.’

Malfoy whirls on him, eyes blazing for a moment before he visibly tries to get himself under control. ‘Right, thank you, Potter,’ Malfoy says shortly and then grabs the folder.

‘You’re so tense lately, Malfoy,’ Harry says, rather than let him get away with it. He reaches for a small container of Bertie Bott’s beans, pours out a handful into his palm and carefully picks out the ones least likely to be horrendous-tasting.

‘If you hadn’t noticed, we’ve seen a decided uptick in business since it’s, oh I don’t know, the bloody holidays,’ Malfoy says through gritted teeth.

‘And we’re doing fine, aren’t we?’ Harry replies. He extends his hand to Malfoy, offering a few beans. ‘Want one?’

Malfoy’s mouth drops open, and when Harry pops a bean into his mouth and grins, Malfoy flushes. ‘No, that’s fine, I’m busy, and shouldn’t you be working anyway?’ He turns away and begins looking through the folder of orders.

Harry sighs pointedly, steps up behind Malfoy and sets the box of beans next to Malfoy’s hand. And if he brushes against Malfoy’s arm a little, he certainly can’t be blamed for it. ‘Take a little break, Malfoy, I promise the shop won’t fall to pieces,’ he says quietly. ‘I’m here.’

He doesn’t wait to hear Malfoy’s response before walking out onto the floor to help a customer, but when he looks back, Malfoy’s leaned casually against the countertop, rifling through the beans with a small smile on his face. Harry’ll take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1254023.html)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [7/25] - Draco notices Harry’s attentions. Harry isn’t shy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seven prompt: [plum pudding](http://www.rockymountainlodge.com/images/PlumPudding.jpg)

Pansy reaches out to brush the hair out of Draco’s eyes, and he flinches away from her touch. ‘Will you stop fussing already? You’re worse than Mother,’ he hisses.

‘If your mother was here, she’d agree with me that you’re looking absolutely haggard, Draco,’ Pansy replies and catches his eye pointedly. ‘And here I’d thought you’d hired on extra help to _help you_.’

Draco frowns at her and dodges her hand again. ‘I did. Potter’s training the new girl on the register right now.’

‘Then can we please go to _The Spotted Owl_ already? They’re doing these absolutely perfect plum puddings for the hols, and I’m famished!’ She leans against the stack Draco’s reshelving and gives him puppy-eyes.

‘I’ve got too much to do right now, Pansy. I’m sorry,’ he says, as he reaches for another copy of _Molly Krebs: Girl Auror_ from the pile on the table. It meets his hand, even though he hadn’t Summoned it. ‘Potter, you’re supposed to be helping Rosalinda!’

‘She’s doing really well,’ Potter replies. He glances at Pansy and quirks his eyebrows at her. ‘So why don’t the pair of you go get those _perfect plum puddings_ , and I’ll finish up here.’

Draco’s mouth drops open ready to retort that Potter is supposed to be doing the work that Draco assigned to him, or that Draco can finish what he’s doing here and then go get something to eat with Pansy later, but Potter’s face is just so-- Honestly, Draco doesn’t know what’s come over him in the last few days, but he could swear that while Potter has been surprisingly helpful and competent lately, he’s also been, well, _looking_ at Draco more. Or perhaps, not that Draco would admit it to anyone, and especially not Pansy who is glancing between them with barely-concealed amusement, Draco’s just been catching Potter looking more because he, too, is looking more.

If Draco didn’t know any better, he’d think Potter might have been flirting with him. Possibly. A little.

‘Go on,’ Potter continues, when Draco just stands there for a moment, gaping at him.

Draco snaps his mouth shut, embarrassed. Then, he says, ‘All right...but if the drawer’s short at the end of the night, I’m blaming you.’

Potter grins widely at him, as he picks up another copy and shelves it easily. ‘I will fully accept the blame,’ he says and, Merlin forbid, _winks_. ‘And a plum pudding, if you’ll bring me one back.’

‘We’d be delighted, Potter,’ Pansy answers, when all Draco seems capable of doing is turning an impressive shade of red.

Potter just laughs quietly and turns back to his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1257464.html)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [8/25] - Harry likes to help. Draco actually needs it more than he’d like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eight prompt: [hot cocoa](http://assets.inhabitots.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Fair-Trade-Hot-Chocolate.jpg)

The wind whips up the snow, and Harry is almost certain he can feel the bitter cold even though the heating charms are still in place throughout the shop. He reaches for the cup of cocoa he’d made earlier and takes a long sip, letting it warm him from within, while he tries to put the madness of his shift behind him. A little smile comes to his lips as he watches Malfoy usher the last few stragglers out of the shop and flip the sign to closed.

Malfoy falls back against the door with a groan. ‘Retail is hell, Potter,’ he says.

‘I don’t know about that,’ Harry replies. ‘Could always be worse.’

‘Right,’ Malfoy scoffs, ‘retail during the holidays is hell. Retail during the holidays and you suspect you’re coming down with a cold and you’ve barely had time to eat a meal, let alone go to the shops for some Pepper-Up is _super_ hell.’

Harry laughs brightly. ‘Wow, was that a real, actual joke?’

Malfoy flicks a glance at him and his lips twitch with amusement before he says, ‘Might have been.’

‘I’m impressed...but not about that bit where you aren’t feeling well,’ Harry says. ‘You should have said something. I’d have gone down to the apothecary for you.’

‘I didn’t hire you as some sort of personal assistant, Potter,’ he replies, two spots of color appearing high on his cheeks.

Harry grins at him. ‘I wouldn’t have minded. I’m here to help you, and if that’s what you need--’

‘--what I need,’ Malfoy interrupts him, ‘is a real day off, but as that’s impossible right now--’

‘--is it so impossible?’ Harry levitates a second cup of cocoa to Malfoy, who looks briefly surprised, but then takes it with a grateful look on his face. ‘Take a day. You’ve got me, and you’ve got the rest of the staff. Take a day off.’

Malfoy looks at him for a long moment, looks like he wants to protest or say something rude like usual, but can’t seem to find the right words. He raises the mug to his lips, inhales the scent and then takes a drink. Then he smiles softly.

‘That’s what I thought,’ Harry replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1263510.html)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [9/25] - Draco can’t stay away. Harry can’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day nine prompt: [white rose wreath](https://www.roses2go.com.au/store/images/products/451.JPG)
> 
> Chapter contains a lyric from _Ding Dong Merrily on High_ , traditional, with words by George Ratcliffe Woodward.

Draco hovers in the doorway, hoping to remain inconspicuous as he watches Potter levitating a large wreath made of beautiful white roses up onto the wall above the children’s reading section. Rosalinda and Oswald are levitating matching smaller wreaths and directing them to other places around the shop. They’re all singing too, of course, they are-- bright and merry and, in Oswald’s case, wildly off-key, and honestly, the whole thing is so very festive, Draco is quite certain he could vomit.

‘ _Ding, dong, merrily on high_ \--oh!’ Rosalinda cuts herself off when she turns and notices Draco standing there. ‘Mr Malfoy!’

‘Oh, the look on your _face_!’ Potter interrupts before Draco can even say anything. ‘You look like you’re about to literally say “Bah Humbug,” Malfoy, honestly!’ He’s grinning, and the others are grinning too, and then they’re all laughing, and Draco really wants to yell at each of them.

‘When you’ve all quite finished,’ Draco says, his voice as calm as he can make it.

Potter pretends to wipe tears from his eyes and then hops up onto the counter, swings his legs over, and comes down on the other side. ‘It’s barely been fifteen minutes since we opened. You could at least have waited a whole hour,’ he says, as he leans with his bum against the countertop.

‘Yes, well, I…’ Draco trails off, as he glances over Potter’s shoulder to observe Rosalinda and Oswald each finding a customer to assist.

‘I thought you weren’t feeling well,’ Potter then murmurs.

Draco’s eyes snap back to him. ‘The second I lay down, I just know it’s going to take me over, and I really cannot afford to get sick now, Potter,’ he explains.

‘Don’t you trust me?’ Potter asks.

It’s a complicated question.

It also must show on Draco’s face because Potter sighs gently and takes a step forward. ‘Please go back upstairs to bed. Let yourself relax, even if you do let the cold germs take over. I’ll bring you some Pepper-Up Potion in a couple hours.’

‘Why are you doing this?’ Draco asks.

Potter smiles at him. ‘It’s Christmas,’ he answers, easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1265163.html)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10/25] - Harry hangs up the mistletoe. Draco lets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day ten prompt: [mistletoe](http://www.flowers.org.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Mistletoe.jpg)

Malfoy coming down from his flat to spy on them the next morning is no surprise to Harry, and it takes everything in his power not to scold Malfoy again because this time, Malfoy looks utterly miserable. The cold that he’d been fighting the last few days seems to have finally taken the opportunity, as Malfoy himself had predicted, to play merry hell with his immune system. His eyes are watery, and his nose is red and chapped.

‘Did you take the Pepper-Up I brought you?’ Harry asks, as he steps in front of the doorway to block Malfoy’s entrance from the hall into the shop.

Malfoy attempts to look imperious, but only succeeds in mustering a half-hearted sneer. ‘Yes, _mum_ ,’ he replies and tries to push past. ‘Potter, will you please step a--ah--’ Malfoy sneezes violently and then sags back against the wall.

‘You are going back to bed, boss,’ Harry replies, ‘and if I have to bloody _Incarcerous_ you to the damned mattress, I will!’

Malfoy manages another weak glare and then tips his head back against the wall and sighs. ‘I just want to know what havoc you’ve been wreaking in my shop, Potter. Is that so very much to ask?’

‘It is when you’re not feeling well. Now get back up there,’ Harry entreats.

‘Potter, what on earth is that?’

Harry looks up and, when he sees the sprig of mistletoe that Malfoy’s indicating just over their heads on the arched entrance to the shop from the hall, he grins. ‘I think you know what it is, actually,’ he answers. He takes a step closer to Malfoy.

‘P-potter, I-I, what are you…’ Malfoy trails off as Harry places his hands on the wall on either side of Malfoy’s face. ‘Potter,’ he murmurs.

Harry leans in and, just as Malfoy closes his eyes, he tips his head up a bit to press a soft kiss to Malfoy’s brow. Malfoy’s eyes spring open and his jaw drops. ‘If you’re good and go back to bed, I’ll give you a real one when you’re feeling better,’ Harry whispers. He steps back and folds his arms across his chest, challenging, despite the bright grin that’s threatening.

Malfoy lets out a shaky breath, gives Harry a tentative smile and then turns to go back up the stairs to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1269556.html)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11/25] - Draco gets pissy and decides revenge is in order. Harry continues to not respond in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven prompt: [Christmas cracker](https://yourenglishlessons.files.wordpress.com/2009/12/90_04_35-christmas-cracker_web.jpg)

Draco is positive he imagined Potter kissing him the other day. It had to have been some ridiculous hallucination he conjured up while burning up from fever because there cannot possibly be another reason to recall, with perfect clarity, the feeling of Potter’s lips against his forehead. And Potter, despite his penchant for singing and flirting like mad, is not actually _interested_ in Draco. That, too, would be utterly absurd. He’s made it abundantly clear, really, what with the way he hasn’t said a bloody word about it. And Draco certainly isn’t going to say anything first. Or at all. Because nothing happened, obviously.

He watches Potter now, as Potter shares a Christmas cracker with a young customer. The little girl squeals with delight when it pops and reveals a large stuffed crup that Potter gallantly hands to her. He makes a little bow, and she giggles even more. Her father seems equally charmed, from the way that he reaches out, like he’s so bloody familiar, and gathers Potter’s hand into his. Potter will let go...he’ll let go any moment--

‘Er, Mr Malfoy?’

Draco whirls around to find Oswald standing there, looking completely miserable. ‘For Merlin’s sake, would you go home already? I don’t want you spreading germs to Rosalinda or, Merlin forbid, the customers!’

Oswald sighs in blessed relief. ‘ _Thank you, sir_ ,’ he says and is out the door moments later.

‘You are the absolute worst kind of hypocrite.’

Draco turns and sniffs haughtily. ‘I haven’t any idea what you could possibly mean.’

Potter’s smiling, though, and his tone was warm, and Draco just doesn’t understand it. ‘Cheers, Malfoy,’ he says, as he holds out another cracker. Skeptically, Draco takes hold of the other end and tugs. The cracker goes off with a bang, and Potter lets out a delighted laugh as he picks up a top-hat with antlers sticking out from the brim. He holds it out for Draco, and Draco just looks warily at him. ‘Oh, go on, wear it. I look terrible in a top-hat,’ Potter adds, grinning widely.

Draco supposes he could just throw it away. He could give it to someone else. He could force Potter to wear it and laugh hysterically at how terrible Potter will likely look. He could do any or all of those things, but instead, he puts it atop his own head and then heads back for the register without another word. And when he chances a small glance behind him to see how Potter’s responded, he’s rewarded with Potter looking surprised and pleased.

It’s nice to know that he can still keep Potter on his toes, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1274099.html)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12/25] - Harry tries to discover what Draco’s problem with the holidays is. Draco lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twelve prompt: [wine tree](http://bevmothirstytimes.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Wine-Tree.jpg)

‘I think it’s clever,’ Rosalinda says.

‘I think it’s ridiculous,’ Malfoy replies.

‘Well, it’s the season for that, isn’t it?’ Harry teases. He reaches out and taps the brim of Malfoy’s top-hat. ‘Like for example, this?’

Malfoy just rolls his eyes in response. ‘It seems a waste of perfectly good merchandise,’ Malfoy then says, turning back to stare across the street at the Christmas tree made of wine bottles that Emerson & Cauldwell’s Spirits has placed in the display window.

‘We should make one of books!’ Rosalinda suggests.

‘Love it, let’s definitely do that,’ Harry responds, grinning, especially as Malfoy turns to them both with a horrified expression on his face. ‘We can use the _Hogwarts, A History_ anniversary edition as the leaves. The cover is the perfect shade of green.’

‘We most certainly are not! Those books need to stay on the shelves for our customers to--you’re mocking me, aren’t you?’ Malfoy frowns.

Rosalinda tries to keep a straight face and fails utterly. Harry just smiles wider.

‘Oh, I should just sack the whole lot of you!’ Malfoy throws up his hands in surrender. ‘In fact, I plan to do exactly that as soon as we get through the holidays.’

‘You see? That’s your problem right there, Malfoy,’ Harry says, starting after him. When Malfoy ignores him and disappears into the break room, Harry shoots a look back at Rosalinda, who smiles softly at him and goes back to the register, and then follows Malfoy inside. ‘The hols aren’t something to just _get through_. You know that, right?’ he continues, not even giving Malfoy a chance to yell at him.

‘Perhaps they aren’t to you, but to me, it’s just a particularly busy season that I need to work through until the New Year’s sales, and then we move forward and that’s that,’ Malfoy answers. Then, he takes off the top-hat and hands it to Harry. ‘Should suit you just fine, I think,’ he coolly adds.

Harry takes the hat, but doesn’t put it on. ‘What’s wrong really?’

‘Nothing’s wrong. Go back to work,’ Malfoy orders.

‘Not until you tell me what’s wrong. The last few days have seemed fine, and now all of a sudden you’re--’

‘--I said, get back to work,’ Malfoy interrupts. That’s an order. Or have you forgotten that this is my shop, and I’m your superior?’

Harry sighs gently, deliberately puts the top-hat on and walks back out of the break room. ‘I’m not going to give up so easily though,’ he calls over his shoulder. ‘I think you know that about me, Malfoy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1278178.html)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [13/25] - Draco decorates his Christmas tree. Harry is a Doctor Who fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen prompt: [call box](http://www.venere.com/blog/images/things-to-do-in-london-winter.jpg)
> 
> Chapter contains a direct quote from the Doctor Who episode "Blink".

Draco refuses to admit that he feels badly about snapping at Potter the other day. Because he doesn’t feel badly at all, actually, and the churning feeling in his gut every time he so much as looks at Potter is probably just indigestion. There must have been something in those disgusting biscuits that Pansy had brought over and insisted he eat.

He carefully unwraps the next ornament from the basket, a bright red call box that he thinks might have been given him by Aunt Andromeda a couple years ago. She is always trying to sneak Muggle things into Draco’s life and, while he can’t say that he blames her for trying, he still doesn’t understand the purpose of half of what she gives him. 

‘And here with all your grumbling, I’d have thought you’d forego a Christmas tree,’ says Potter from behind him.

Draco exhales sharply and turns to look at Potter over his shoulder. ‘And here I thought I’d bloody well locked that door,’ he answers. The tiredness in his own voice surprises him. ‘Well, don’t linger like that, it’s unnerving.’

Potter steps forward into the sitting room and then takes a seat in his chair. Draco’s chair, that is, just because Potter sat in it once doesn’t make it _his_ chair-- ‘Do you want some help?’ Potter asks.

He could say no, but as Potter’s already reaching into the basket of ornaments, Draco says instead, ‘Just be careful. Some are heirlooms.’

Potter rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling (because isn’t he always smiling...smiling and laughing at Draco’s antics, like he finds Draco adorable, which is ridiculous because if there’s one thing Draco _isn’t_ , it’s _adorable_ , he’s-- he is--) ‘Oh!’ Potter lights up then, as he picks up an ornament shaped like a blue call box. ‘Is this one an heirloom? Please say yes.’

Draco recognizes it as another of the ones Andromeda gave him. ‘Well, in a way, I suppose. Andromeda gave it to me. She said that Teddy picked it out.’

If it’s possible, Potter lights up even more. ‘People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect,’ he then says, ‘but _actually_ from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly...time-y wimey...stuff.’ He grins encouragingly at Draco, as if Draco is supposed to have any idea what all of that means. ‘ _Doctor Who?_ Nothing, really?’

‘Potter,’ Draco says, ‘Did you hit your head or something?’

Potter laughs brightly, as he gets to his feet again and hangs the ornament on the tree. ‘I am so beyond excited right now, you don’t even know.’

Nervously, Draco looks up at him. ‘Why?’

‘You’ll see. You will so see,’ Potter replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1286458.html)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14/25] - Harry invokes the power of adorable children. Draco is not immune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day fourteen prompt: [ice covered tree](http://img04.deviantart.net/b42f/i/2010/172/7/1/leaves_on_a_frozen_tree_by_kingtigertank.jpg)

It’s awfully Slytherin of him, Harry knows, but somehow he gets the feeling that Malfoy will respond positively to manipulation. Granted, he’s still a Gryffindor, so his manipulation skills are tempered by the fact that he’s obvious, forward and possibly even a little crass, but if it gets the job done, Harry doesn’t mind at all.

Teddy looks perfect in his green jumper, and his bright blond hair gleams in the torchlight-- just like Malfoy’s always does. Andromeda searches the shop swiftly as she steps through the door behind Teddy, finds Harry immediately and smirks as she twitches her head just so to indicate Teddy’s hair. Harry just grins at her, as he steps forward to collect his godson in a hug. ‘You look perfect,’ Harry whispers.

Teddy pulls back with a grin. ‘D’you really think it’ll work?’

‘I know it will,’ he replies, ruffling Teddy’s hair. ‘Go get him.’

Teddy winks and then takes off through the shop calling for _Cousin Draco_. Harry turns back to Andromeda who gives him a knowing look. ‘You’re rather awful, you know that?’ she says, as he steps in to embrace her.

‘I’m very aware, thank you,’ he replies saucily.

Andromeda laughs, and then says, ‘Well, you couldn’t have picked a more perfect day for it. It’s rotten out there.’

Harry glances out the window behind her and nods, as he takes in the lane. It had rained heavily, and then a cold snap blew through, icing everything over. The streets and sanitation crew from the Ministry had clearly not been able to keep up. All the trees along the lane looked beautiful-- frozen, but beautiful. ‘All the better for curling up with mugs of cider before a roaring fire and watching the greatest program in existence,’ he says, turning back to her with a grin.

‘I suspect you meant to say _cuddling up_ ,’ she corrects him.

‘It’s entirely possible that that’s what I meant,’ Harry answers, chuckling.

‘What do you mean, Potter?’

Harry turns, as Malfoy steps up beside him, and fights the urge to actually let out an embarrassing noise. But the pair of them really do look adorable, matching blond heads and Slytherin-green jumpers. Malfoy looks softer somehow with Teddy next to him, and Harry knows immediately that his nefarious plan has worked. ‘Nothing, nothing,’ he answers.

‘Harry, Auntie,’ Teddy says, bouncing on his toes, ‘Draco said he’s going to come over! He said,’ -- Teddy affects a deeper voice and a grumpy face -- ‘ _As we’re closed tomorrow, I don’t suppose I have any excuse_.’

‘I do not sound or look like that!’ Malfoy sputters, indignant.

‘You do a bit, dear,’ Andromeda comments.

When Malfoy then makes the same face Teddy just made, Harry just laughs at him. ‘Well, fantastic then,’ he says. ‘It’s a date.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1290881.html)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [15/25] - Draco has a lot of feelings about Ten and Donna Noble. So does Harry. So does Teddy, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day fifteen prompt: [snowy London park](http://data.whicdn.com/images/45395101/original.jpg)
> 
> Chapter contains spoilers for the fourth series of New Doctor Who.

Draco can see why Potter likes this program-- all these lovely people constantly getting in terrible danger and sacrificing themselves to save the world. He can even see why Teddy likes it because there’s space monsters and time travel and all manner of nonsense. What he cannot figure out, though, is why he’s _crying_ , for Merlin’s sake.

‘Oh, Draco!’ Teddy cries and launches himself across the sofa to wrap his little arms around Draco’s shoulders. ‘Don’t be upset!’

Draco jams a hand up under his eyes to furiously swipe the traitorous tears away. ‘I am not upset. It’s...it’s the fire. It’s smoking too much. Potter, honestly,’ he says, turning his attention to Potter, who is seated in an armchair closer to the hearth, ‘don’t you know how to properly maintain a fire?’

Potter just regards him, a soft smile on his face, before he casts a quick charm that lowers the flames a bit.

‘Harry cried too the first time, didn’t you, Harry?’ Teddy says.

‘I am not cry--you cried, Potter?’ Draco stares at him.

Potter offers a shrug. ‘Well, it’s the Doctor’s lot, isn’t it? Whenever he finds someone that he thinks might really be the one to share the whole of time and space with him--’

‘--it gets bloody taken away from him!’ Draco finishes, and if he sounds a little hysterical even to his own ears, he doesn’t care. Because it’s completely and utterly unfair. Donna had everything in the world going for her, she was finally important, she was finally about to understand how essential she was to the world, and by some incredibly cruel trick of--

‘Oh, Draco, you’re so totally crying,’ Teddy says.

‘Quiet you, or I will take back your Christmas presents,’ Draco says and, much more surreptitiously, runs his thumbs under his eyes again.

Teddy makes a show of pretending to lock his mouth and throw away the key and then grins widely at Draco. ‘It’s okay, you know,’ he says almost immediately. ‘There’s still the Christmas special to look forward to. It’s not _really_ over.’

‘Which you’re more than welcome to join us for, if you’d like,’ Potter adds.

Draco can’t figure out Potter’s tone. Perhaps it’s just because he’s feeling particularly raw after watching all this exhausting telly, but there obviously has to be a trick in it somewhere. Normally he would be able to see it immediately. ‘Are you having me on?’

‘No, of course not,’ Potter replies, more seriously than Draco would have thought. ‘You really are welcome to join us for Christmas.’

‘Just to watch the special, you mean,’ Draco corrects.

‘No, Draco, for Christmas!’ Teddy interrupts.

Draco looks at Potter for confirmation, and Potter nods. ‘Oh...well, normally I--’ but Draco doesn’t want to share what he normally does for the holidays. He quickly turns away to look out the window. He can see across the street to the small park on the other side. The frigid weather seems to have abated somewhat because a few families are out there, walking through the snowy park. One father and son are building a snowman together, and Draco smiles softly to himself. ‘I suppose I shall consider it,’ he then finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1292816.html)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [16/25] - Harry makes some progress. Draco gets yelled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day sixteen prompt: [ornaments](http://www.desmondhotelsalbany.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Red-Christmas-decorations-christmas-22228021-1920-1200.jpg)

Harry wants so badly to interfere, but he’s learned by now that Malfoy isn’t particularly appreciative of Harry’s meddling. Harry’s sure there are more reasons than just that Malfoy’s an arse who can’t take the offered help when he so obviously needs it, but at the moment, it’s the only one that Harry can think applies in this situation.

Malfoy’s having his ear screamed off by the parent of a toddler who pulled a bunch of ornaments off the tree in the children’s reading area and threw them on the ground, shattering several.

‘What kind of a complete wanker leaves this sort of thing within reach of children without protective charms in place? Are you trying to encourage this sort of behavior? Are you trying to hurt them?’ the father yells, leaning aggressively into Malfoy’s face.

Malfoy for his part manages to hold firm. His face is carefully blank, although he does look paler than usual. ‘I quite understand your concern, sir, and I’m terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you, but your son is responsible for at least a fifty Galleons worth of damage.’

Dad aims his wand at the mess. ‘ _Reparo! Reparo! Reparo!_ There! All fixed now,’ he shouts. The ornaments do appear to knit themselves back together, but not particularly correctly. The father then levitates his son into his arms. ‘Come along, Timothy, we’re taking our business to somewhere that doesn’t allow criminals to swindle their customers.’

And oh, but Harry so very badly wants to interfere--

‘Potter, please just...just tell me that my father was never so bad as all that,’ Malfoy says quietly, as he steps up to Harry’s side.

Harry sighs and chooses his words very carefully. ‘I never saw him act like that, no,’ he says. 

Some of the tension releases from the set of Malfoy’s shoulders. ‘Thanks,’ Malfoy says.

Harry almost thinks he imagines it when Malfoy leans against him for a moment. It’s almost too soft, too brief, but it's real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1295630.html)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [17/25] - Draco sucks at singing. Harry just sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seventeen prompt: [candy canes](http://i.imgur.com/krNGWXkl.jpg)
> 
> Chapter contains a lyric from _Wonderful Christmastime_ written by Sir Paul McCartney and _Good King Wenceslas_ traditional with words by John Mason Neale.

‘ _The choir of children sing their song, they’ve practiced all year long,_ ’ Potter sings, as he straightens up the display on the table where Minister Shacklebolt will autograph his memoirs tomorrow morning.

Draco watches Potter, catches himself smiling and then shakes his head to clear it. ‘Honestly, Potter,’ he says, ‘if you’re going to constantly be singing, can’t you at least sing a proper song?’

Potter turns and smirks at him before continuing, ‘ _Ding dong ding dong ding, ooooooooooooooh_!’

Draco narrows his eyes and then begins, ‘ _Good King Wenceslas looked out, on the feast of Stephen_.’

‘Ha, of course! That _would_ be the song you chose to sing.’ Potter laughs and, undoing nearly all the work he’d already done, hops up onto the table. ‘You’ve got an...interesting singing voice.’

‘You’re no Celestina Warbeck yourself,’ Draco replies, but it’s a half-hearted reply at best. He knows he’s not a very good singer, and he suspects that _Potter_ knows that Potter isn’t a very good singer either.

Potter takes out his wand and quickly Summons a candy cane from the tree across the shop. ‘ _When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even,_ ’ he continues, keeping his eyes on his task of unwrapping the candy.

‘ _Brightly shone the moon that ni--_ ’ Draco cuts off with an ungraceful little squeak.

Potter just smiles at him from around the candy cane in his mouth. He sucks it slowly in again and then pulls it out with a pop. ‘All right there, Malfoy?’ 

Draco tries to respond, but finds that his mouth has gone very dry indeed. He swallows hard, blanches when he thinks about swallowing hard, and then turns quickly away. He then coughs to clear his traitorous throat and says, in his sternest voice, ‘Fix up that table again, Potter. The Minister’s going to sit there for Merlin’s sake.' 

Potter swings his legs before he hops off the table again. ‘ _Though the frost was cruel, when a poor man came in sight…’_ He slides the candy cane into his mouth again, and hums the last of the verse. 

Draco steps behind the counter to re-count the register. Something was definitely off before, he’s quite certain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1299878.html)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [18/25] - Harry shares a biscuit. Draco needs sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eighteen prompt: [Christmas biscuits](http://i.imgur.com/GPonmZll.jpg)
> 
> I'm quite behind, but I'm definitely going to catch up. So double posts for the next three days. :D

Harry breaks the head off of a gingerbread man and pops it into his mouth, as he comes to a rest against a shelf. Malfoy’s staring nervously at the line of people that stretches out the door who are waiting their turn to have their copy of Kingsley’s memoir signed. Harry finds himself longing to soothe the furrow between Malfoy’s brows and so he does just that, brushing his thumb gently against Malfoy’s skin.

Malfoy jerks backward. ‘What on earth-- Potter?’

Harry shrugs. ‘Don’t know why you’re so worried. It’s going ridiculously well,’ he answers the aborted question.

‘I’m not worried, I’m--’ Malfoy cuts off with a sigh. ‘I don’t know, I’m--’

‘--expecting the worst?’ Harry finishes for him. He then breaks off another of the gingerbread man’s limbs and passes it to Malfoy.

Malfoy takes it and for the barest moment, he smiles, a soft, grateful little thing that lights up his entire face and makes him look younger. ‘I suppose I’m always expecting the worst of this place. Especially round the holidays,’ he confesses quietly, and the smile fades.

‘Why?’ Harry asks, as he breaks the biscuit totally in half and hands Malfoy the larger side.

Malfoy shrugs. Harry wants so badly to know why Malfoy’s such a Scrooge, and sometimes he thinks that Malfoy might actually want to tell him. But he always stuffs it down before Harry can really get to it. Harry’s determined though; always has been the determined sort. He’s going to crack the nut that is Malfoy, no matter what it takes.

‘You doing anything after close tonight?’ Harry then asks, knowing already. Malfoy looks like he doesn’t have an answer for that question either. So Harry smiles and just hands over his remaining half of the biscuit. ‘Come by mine. I’ve got Teddy tonight, and we’re going to make more of these. I think you could use a bit of sugar in you.’

Malfoy opens his mouth, no doubt to protest, but Harry heads him off. ‘Don’t say no. Just come by.’

‘I was going to say, all right, actually,’ Malfoy then says, and there’s that smile again.

Harry returns it tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1315301.html)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [19/25] - Draco hates to leave. Harry doesn’t let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day nineteen prompt: [candles](http://eskipaper.com/images/christmas-candle-wallpapers-1.jpg)

Draco reaches into the pot to take a pinch of Floo Powder, just as Potter comes back downstairs from putting Teddy to bed. ‘Don’t rush off. I was going to make some tea,’ he says, leaning against the doorjamb.

‘I just thought…’ Draco trails off, as Potter raises his hand and to wandlessly re-light the few candles that had gone out. ‘I suppose I assumed the evening was over.’

‘Doesn’t have to be,’ Potter replies, with a soft shrug. ‘But if you have to leave…’

Draco doesn’t have to do anything, actually. He had no plans before Potter’s invitation, which was why he took it up in the first place, and he certainly doesn’t have any plans once he leaves here tonight. And Potter looks-- he looks sort of lovely in a way, framed in the doorway there, with the flickering candlelight making him look all soft and inviting.

‘I don’t have to leave,’ he then replies, as he puts the powder back in the tin.

Potter grins at him-- those grins are starting to do funny things to Draco’s insides, and he doesn’t particularly want to examine those funny things, except that it feels important somehow. There’s just something about the way Potter keeps trying, keeps pushing, keeps fighting against Draco’s wall of stubbornness. He can’t remember the last time someone fought so hard for him.

‘I like a lot of sugar in my tea,’ Draco then says, as he takes a seat back on the couch. He reaches for one of the biscuits they had all made together earlier.

‘I know you do,’ Potter replies. And a few minutes later, when he returns with a pair of mugs, Draco takes the one offered to him and finds that it’s exactly to his taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1317638.html)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [20/25] - Harry flirts. Draco really enjoys it actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty prompt - [sexy bloke wrapped in lights](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ef/4e/1b/ef4e1b11ecee831ab0a24a4337ff8f57.jpg)

Harry sorts through the post, pleased to see that Malfoy’s received a few Christmas cards himself, and picks up a stack of his own. He opens the first one, a lurid green that can only be from one of his friends.

‘So I gather your friends like to send you inappropriate Christmas cards,’ Malfoy says, as he plucks the card from Harry’s hands. ‘Who sent you this charmer?’

The card has a photo of a shirtless, chiseled wizard wrapped in fairy lights, and on the inside is written _Come and trim my Christmas tree_. Harry just laughs though. ‘I hadn’t gotten to look at the name before you rudely took it from me, actually. So, who’s it from?’

Malfoy reads the card, then flicks a glance at Harry that, knowing Malfoy as he does now, is filled with jealousy that Malfoy’s trying very hard to hide. ‘Seamus Finnigan, I think. It’s almost impossible to tell with this penmanship,’ he answers, as he thrusts the card back at Harry.

‘Seamus does tend to fancy the cards that have a bit of nudity in them,’ Harry responds, really only to watch Malfoy flush. ‘Handsome bloke, right?’

‘I, er, well--’

‘--I mean, for myself,’ Harry interrupts, ‘I’ve sort of grown out of my “ultimate Quidditch player” fantasy thing. I like my men a bit more wiry now...sort of lean, you know?’ He might be laying it on a bit thick, but he can’t help himself. Malfoy really does just get so embarrassed so easily. It’s too fun not to do. And ever since their little date the other night, he can’t seem to squash the feeling that Malfoy’s finally ready to accept the fact that not only is Harry interested in him, he might just be interested in Harry too.

‘You...you...you…’

‘Cat got your tongue?’ Harry says, as he leans a bit closer into Malfoy’s personal space.

Malfoy visibly collects himself and then says, ‘You are an absolutely incorrigible flirt.’

‘Guilty as charged,’ Harry says, in a low voice, dropping his gaze to Malfoy’s lips. Malfoy sucks in a breath and then slowly, deliberately even, runs his tongue over his lips. Harry follows it with his eyes and smiles. ‘I’ll,’ he then continues, ‘just go and check that Charles is ready for the reading.’

‘You do that,’ Malfoy answers quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1323014.html)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21/25] - Draco has an epiphany. Harry rubs his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-one prompt: [wine](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/content/dam/men/2015/11/23/wine_3059966b-large_trans++pJliwavx4coWFCaEkEsb3kvxIt-lGGWCWqwLa_RXJU8.jpg)

Draco isn’t actually sure when it became a thing that they do, but as Potter follows him upstairs after they’ve locked up the shop together, he realizes that it’s definitely become habit to spend his evenings with Potter. He doesn’t even have to ask, nor does Potter ask him, except sometimes to suggest bringing along a particular bottle of wine or takeaway from a particular restaurant.

‘Everything all right?’ Potter asks.

Draco realizes he’s stopped halfway up the stairs. ‘Well,’ he says and then keeps walking. ‘Yes, everything’s fine.’ Because it is, actually. Everything’s more than fine even.

Potter flops down on the sofa once Draco unlocks the door to his flat and lazily summons a bottle of merlot and a pair of glasses from the cabinet. ‘I can’t believe how many people are still doing their shopping now,’ he says, as he pours them each a drink. ‘I was done two weeks ago.’

‘I’d say that you get used to the holiday rush, but honestly, you really don’t,’ Draco replies. He takes a seat next to Potter and gratefully accepts the other glass of wine. ‘I don’t mind it though. Being busy is actually helpful.’

‘No time to stop and think?’ Potter guesses.

‘Right, that,’ Draco answers. He then sets his wine glass down on the coffee table. ‘Potter, can I ask you a question?’

He must sound particularly serious because Potter follows suit and turns a little on the sofa that he’s facing Draco more fully. ‘Go for it,’ Potter says.

Draco opens his mouth, but finds that he doesn’t quite have the courage up yet. He doesn’t know what the hell he wants to say, possibly because there are about a thousand things he wants to say or ask, each more intimate or confusing than the last. He wants to know when Potter insinuated himself so seamlessly into Draco’s life. He wants to know why Potter continues to hang around even when Draco does everything in his power to be a complete git. He wants to know why Potter is suddenly so very important to him.

Instead, Draco sighs and presses himself back against the arm of the sofa, bringing his legs up onto the seat. Potter reaches out and takes one of Draco’s feet into his lap and begins to massage it. Draco lets out a small groan of pleasure. He wears comfortable boots to work, but he is still on his feet all day long, and this might just be a small piece of heaven right here.

‘Why are you so nice to me?’ Draco murmurs, as Potter presses into the arch of Draco’s foot.

‘Well, I thought that was kind of obvious, actually,’ Potter answers.

‘Because you like me?’

Potter nods and smiles softly. ‘Right. Because I like you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1325724.html)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [22/25] - Harry asks a question. Draco doesn’t answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-two prompt: [cats in hats](http://i.imgur.com/38murXil.jpg)

Harry watches fondly as Malfoy absently strokes over Jemima’s fur as he counts down the register drawer. Her little hat keeps slipping down over her eyes, but she doesn’t seem to mind it either, too content with the feel of Malfoy’s fingers along her back. Harry can understand that.

Malfoy begins humming under his breath, a tuneless thing that slowly becomes recognizable as _Winter Wonderland_ , and he’s so ridiculously endearing, so wonderfully tempting that Harry goes over to him, slips up behind and slides his hand into the hair at the nape of Malfoy’s neck. He thumbs over the tense muscles in Malfoy’s neck until Malfoy’s head droops forward and he groans softly. ‘Merlin, your hands…’ he mutters.

A loud _meow_ cuts through the silence, and Harry has to laugh because his own ministrations have caused Malfoy’s fingers to slacken, and Jemima is clearly not happy about that at all. ‘Go on, keep petting her,’ he says, as he brings his other hand up and begins kneading at Malfoy’s shoulder muscles instead.

‘Dunno if I can,’ Malfoy responds quietly. ‘I’ll be jelly soon if you keep that up.’

‘Rather the point, actually,’ Harry replies. He shifts in a bit and leans closer. His lips brush the skin at Malfoy’s neck when he continues, ‘We’re so bloody close, you know.’

Malfoy half-turns his head. ‘I know...just a few more days,’ he answers.

Jemima _meows_ again, loudly, and Malfoy turns his head back, begins petting her again after straightening her hat for her.

Harry thinks he can possibly wait a few more days. ‘So, you’ll be there for Christmas?’ he asks, as he pulls back a bit.

When Malfoy says nothing, Harry pulls back more, steps away and crosses back to the display he was working on before he got so distracted. But when he looks back, Malfoy’s expression is serious and his gaze is fixed on the cat. And Harry’s certain he has his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1332338.html)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [23/25] - Draco finishes his shopping. Harry is pants at wrapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-three prompt: [nutcracker](http://www.dancecritics.org/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/red-jacket-sword-nutcracker.jpg)

Draco regards the red-jacketed nutcracker critically for a moment before placing it back into the box and reaching for his wand and the wrapping parchment. It’s such a small gift, but he suspects that it will at the very least do enough to smooth over the small disagreement he’d had with the shop’s solicitor.

He casts the charm quickly, and the box wraps itself up prettily and efficiently. A muffled noise from the chair by the fire draws his attention, and he can’t help the slightly snotty tone he uses to ask, ‘Something to say, Potter?’

Potter shrugs insolently, but his face is open and bright, like it almost always is. ‘The charm just sort of makes it look sterile, I think. You should hand-wrap it instead,’ he answers.

Draco doesn’t know how to do that, but he’s certainly not going to admit to it. ‘I think it looks perfectly fine, and anyway, this is just a little something for Grimsby, so it doesn’t really matter how it’s wrapped up, does it?’ he retorts.

‘You’re such a pain in the arse,’ Potter replies. He then slides down out of the chair and crawls across the floor until he’s sitting tailor-fashion just across from Draco. His eyes twinkle merrily in the firelight, and Draco has to remember how to breathe. ‘Let me help you.’

Draco hands the parcel over and watches as Potter tears it open and then proceeds to re-wrap it by hand. The wrapping is a bit skewed, and it doesn’t quite close entirely along the back, but Potter just pops a bow onto it and then presents it to Draco with a grin. ‘Potter, that looks terrible,’ he says, but it comes out barely above a whisper, because Potter’s up on his hands and knees again, and he’s leaning in closer, and his lips are so very close to Draco’s own, and Draco realizes that he very much wants nothing more in the whole world to close that last bit of distance and kiss Potter to within an inch of his twice-lived life.

‘Do we have to wait anymore?’ Potter asks, his lips brushing Draco’s own.

Draco closes his eyes and leans closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1333323.html)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [24/25] - Harry kisses Draco. Draco kisses him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-four prompt: [champagne](http://i.imgur.com/WAZzsSyl.jpg)

Kissing Malfoy is every bit as wonderful as Harry had thought it would be, especially when Malfoy lets out a little soft noise, pushes forward so that Harry has to fall back to sitting and straddles Harry’s lap. He slides his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks and presses his forehead against Harry’s own. After a long moment, he breathes against Harry’s lips, ‘When did this happen?’

‘What do you mean?’ Harry asks, then chases Malfoy’s mouth for another soft kiss before he can answer the question.

Malfoy pulls back a little and looks at Harry. ‘When did we-- I mean, when did you...how is this…?’

He doesn’t seem able to ask whatever it is he really wants to ask, but Harry thinks he understands anyway. He smiles. ‘Well, you wanted to be fought for, and I’m incredibly persistent in situations like that,’ he replies. ‘Is that okay?’

Malfoy huffs out a soft sigh, and his lips curve up in a smile too. ‘Is it okay, he asks.’ He leans in again and presses another kiss, another, several long, lingering kisses that Harry basks in and returns with fervor. Malfoy’s hands slide down to Harry’s neck and shoulders. He strokes his thumb along Harry’s collarbone beneath his jumper, and Harry shivers.

Eventually, they make their way to the couch, and Malfoy presses Harry against the seat-back with a wicked grin.

‘Bloody hell,’ Harry says, grinning widely. ‘I almost feel like I should open up a bottle of champagne.’

‘Why’s that?’ Malfoy asks, as he settles on Harry’s lap again.

Harry’s hands come up to stroke along Malfoy’s sides. ‘Because isn’t that what you do when you’re celebrating?’ he asks in a low voice.

‘And what are we celebrating?’

Harry chuckles softly. ‘Well, Christmas, obviously...it’s gone midnight.’

Malfoy tilts his head and looks over at the clock over the mantle. ‘So it is,’ he says, tone wistful for a moment, before he turns back. ‘And I’m not alone this year…’

Harry tilts his face up and Malfoy leans down. ‘You’re with me,’ Harry says.

They don’t say anything for a long while after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1334236.html)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [25/25] - Teddy knows a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-five prompt: [heart ornaments on a tree](http://blog.econugenics.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/winter-heart-670x569.jpg)

Teddy burrows a little bit into cousin Draco’s side and lets his already blond hair pale a bit further to more closely match. The effect is pretty much immediate. Uncle Harry gets all fond-looking and Draco gets all smug-looking, and then they look at each other, and then Uncle Harry’s the one to look smug and Draco’s the one to look fond, and then in the end though, they both just look really happy, and that’s Teddy’s favorite thing ever.

‘Can we open gifts, please?’ he then asks.

‘I thought we were waiting until after supper?’ Draco says.

Uncle Harry shrugs. ‘We’ve got about twenty minutes until the roast is done, and then Doctor Who’ll be starting. I reckon we could open some now and then wait for the rest?’ he offers.

Teddy grins at them. ‘How about one each then?’

‘All right, fine, one each,’ Draco replies, which is great because it’s like he’s already accepted that this is his home now and that he gets to make the rules for things like gift-opening.

‘I want you both to open the ones I got for you,’ Teddy says, as he climbs off the couch and runs over to the tree. He picks up the two small bags and then hands them to their respective owners. ‘I think you’re gonna love them.’

‘Aren’t you going to pick one too?’ Draco asks, as he starts to take the tissue paper out of the bag.

‘I will in a sec,’ Teddy says, eyeing them both with excitement.

Draco raises his eyebrow in that pointed way of his, but then he takes the heart-shaped red ornament out of the bag and looks at it curiously.

‘You little sneak,’ Uncle Harry says, laughing, as he takes out his own heart-shaped ornament. Only his is green instead of red, which is so totally perfect.

‘How on earth did you...you know what?’ Draco says, shaking his head. ‘I don’t even want to know.’ He then gets up, takes Uncle Harry’s ornament out of his hand and goes over to place both of them together on the tree.

‘Looks great,’ Uncle Harry says, as he gets up to join them.

‘Wicked,’ Teddy replies, before he drops down to choose a present for himself to open. He keeps his eyes on his gift, knowing full well that if he were to look up, he’d see something a little bit awesome, but also a little bit gross because they’ve been totally unable to keep from kissing each other for most of the day.

‘Happy Christmas,’ Uncle Harry then says.

Teddy does look up now. Draco’s got his hands on Uncle Harry’s hips, and Uncle Harry has the biggest smile that Teddy’s ever even seen, and honestly? This is probably the best Christmas ever. And it’s only a little bit because of Doctor Who...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to LJ!](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1334944.html) And thanks for reading. :D


End file.
